<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mama Solace by alltheglowingeyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675113">Mama Solace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheglowingeyes/pseuds/alltheglowingeyes'>alltheglowingeyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PJO/HoO/ToA One Shots [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Friendship, Gen, I'm Bad At Titles, care packages but also idk what they r so sorry if its inaccurate, gods i love writing this group as friends, idk what this is rly, naomi solace is mom to the group i dont make the rules</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:20:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheglowingeyes/pseuds/alltheglowingeyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naomi Solace loves her son and his friends; to show it, she sends them care packages. Nico gets his first one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo &amp; Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PJO/HoO/ToA One Shots [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mama Solace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kinda weird summary, sorry about that.</p><p>But yeah, this story has been in my drafts for months because halfway through I lost inspiration. I picked it up again and generally think it's ok, although the ending is a little cheesy.</p><p>Enjoy! :)</p><p>This story is also posted on fanfiction.net under the same username.</p><p>- alltheglowingeyes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nico was used to the theatrics of the Apollo kids. </p><p> </p><p>But still, when he was herded into the Apollo Cabin with Austin, Lou Ellen, and Cecil, he was definitely confused of what was happening.</p><p> </p><p>His questions were (<em> mostly </em>) answered as, suddenly, the door burst open and Will and Kayla strode in.</p><p> </p><p>“We come bearing gifts!” Kayla announced, as Will made a poor-sounding trumpet announcement in response. Austin threw a balled up sock at his half-brother in response, as Will shot him a glare, wrinkling his nose.</p><p> </p><p>Lou Ellen, sat on Kayla’s bed, squealed and clapped her hands enthusiastically. Next to her, Cecil sat up straight and made grabby hands at the parcels that Kayla was carrying. </p><p> </p><p>Kayla rolled her eyes at the two, nudging them aside with her leg. “Move over. This is <em> my </em> bed.”</p><p> </p><p>Nico focused on Will, who settled next to Nico on his bed. The head medic, much like Kayla, had a few colourful boxes balanced in his hands, which he spread out onto the bed. The son of Hades was still confused, but he didn’t want to ask.</p><p> </p><p>Austin rubbed his hands together, moving from his bed and standing between Kayla’s and Will’s. “So? What did Mama Solace send this time?”</p><p> </p><p>Will grinned, “Patience, patience. Let’s do this one at a time, ok?” With that, he and Kayla started distributing packages to the other demigods. Nico found himself slowly sinking backwards and away from the group as he watched the others pouring over the mysterious packages, vaguely wondering if he was interrupting something and should just leave. However, one thing he had learned from hanging out with Will’s friends was that he couldn’t just slip away.</p><p> </p><p>Sure enough, Lou Ellen locked eyes with Nico, narrowing her gaze. “Di Angelo, you better not be slippy-sliding back into the shadows or something. Mama Solace’s care packages are a tradition in this family, and you are <em> not </em> excused.”</p><p> </p><p>Nico blinked, face heating up as everyone looked at him. “I- what? I don’t… Um, I don’t know what’s going on?”</p><p> </p><p>A moment of silence settled over the group. Then Kayla kicked Will in the knee, scowling, “Will! Did you tell Nico what’s happening at all?”</p><p> </p><p>Will winced, massaging his bruising knee. “Oi! I thought I did,” he grumbled, before turning to Nico with a tentative smile. “Sorry about that. I’ve got the memory of a goldfish sometimes. Anyways, these are care packages from my mom,” he said, as he outstretched a final package, a cardboard box wrapped in galaxy-patterned paper.</p><p> </p><p>Nico stared at the package blankly, as Kayla picked up Will’s explanation. “Naomi is the only thing the gods did right in this world, I swear. She started out by making packages for Will, but when she found out that all of us thought they were so cool, she started making custom ones for each of us.” </p><p> </p><p>Austin nodded, smiling, “It’s incredible. She somehow manages to get oddly-specific things that are just…” he trailed off, waving his arms around as if that was an explanation.</p><p> </p><p>Nico was still confused, unsure of what to do with the package that Will had since placed in the son of Hades’ lap. Everyone was watching him expectantly as he twisted the skull ring on his finger, wishing that his father would open up the ground beneath him and swallow him up right then and there. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, he formulated what he thought to be an appropriate response, “Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>Lou Ellen frowned, “You don’t seem really excited about this. Something wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Nico grimaced, not making eye contact with anyone, speaking after a moment, “I just… Don’t get what a care package is?”</p><p> </p><p>Immediately a murmur of understanding arose from the group. Cecil was the first to speak up, “Don’t worry about it, man. Most demigods don’t get things like this. I was pretty confused by the whole care package thing when I got mine originally too. But basically, it’s just a little package with things that Mama Solace thinks you might want or that might make you happy,” the son of Hermes shrugged. “Cheesy, but it’s fun.”</p><p> </p><p>Nico nodded carefully, still a little confused. Will seemed to pick up on his heightened anxiety, smiling comfortingly at him before turning to the others. “Let’s open it up, hm? Although, please clean up the paper and stuff after. It’s on my head if we fail cabin inspections.”</p><p> </p><p>Nico watched curiously as the others began opening their packages. Kayla and Lou Ellen pulled open their packages with a vengeance, murmuring excitedly as they examined the contents. Cecil and Austin moved a little slower, careful to not completely destroy the exact packaging.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Kayla let out a loud shout. “<em> Yes </em>! My gods, Will, I love your mother.”</p><p> </p><p>Will snorted, raising an eyebrow at his half-sister as she jumped off her bed, pulling a brand-new hoodie over her head. It was dark blue with an album cover that Nico had never heard of emblazoned on the front. She bounced around the room, tucking her hands in the single pocket and heading to the mirror to check out her new outfit.</p><p> </p><p>Nico caught Will’s gaze, who grinned sheepishly and shrugged. The two of them broke eye contact and looked at what the others had gotten. Lou Ellen was putting in and taking out different earrings (<em> currently, she was trying on a pair of earrings with a single plastic Goldfish snack dangling down </em>) and Cecil was chomping down on a handful of Skittles and flipping through some book, looking up only to shoot Nico and Will an eager thumbs up. Austin had since risen from his seat, standing in front of Nico and Will and oozing excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“Mama Solace came through and got me a mini-hoop. Can I put it over the door?”</p><p> </p><p>Will frowned, shooting him a look. “The last time you put one up, you dunked on it and ripped out part of the wall in the process.”</p><p> </p><p>Austin huffed, rolling his eyes as he started walking away. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll be careful this time. It’s for the greater good of the cabin that I install it.” Before Will could continue arguing, Austin had made his way over to Kayla, who looked just as excited to help her half-brother place the mini-hoop above the door.</p><p> </p><p>Will sighed, turning to Nico with a look that read <em> see what I have to deal with </em>? Nico suppressed a smile before realizing he was fidgeting with his own unopened package. Nico was nervous; he had no idea what to expect. Will was watching him eagerly, however, so Nico reluctantly peeled the package open, his heart doing a flip as he recognized what was in it.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah…” he murmured, holding up a leather jacket in front of him. He heard Lou Ellen let out a quick whistle at the sight, but ignored her in favor of studying the present.</p><p> </p><p>It was a simple jacket, made of black leather rather than the brown shade of Nico’s old aviator jacket, reminding more of what a biker would wear perhaps. When he slipped on the jacket, he noted that it was a little large, but that just made it even more comforting.</p><p> </p><p>Admiring the jacket for a few more seconds, he was drawn out of his stupor by Will clearing his throat. When he looked up, he noted Will’s glowing smile.</p><p> </p><p>“It looks really nice, Death Boy,” Will said, looking proud. Nico chose to focus on his shock over the heat rushing to his face at the compliment.</p><p> </p><p>“How did… Gods, Will. Did your mom <em> buy </em> this for me? I mean, it’s awesome, but I have to pay her back. I mean, jackets like this aren’t cheap or-”</p><p> </p><p>Will cut Nico off, wordlessly handing Nico a note that he had missed when taking the jacket out. His eyes scanned the slanted but neat handwriting on the page.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hi Nico! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This is Naomi Solace, Will’s mother. Will has told me a lot about you, so for this round of care packages I wanted to give you something! Will mentioned that you had a jacket that you lost, and I remembered I had this just laying around the house. Pretty sure I had bought it for Apollo as a gift. The bastard might have knocked me up and immediately left, but at least he left the jacket. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I wanted to give it to Will, but I’m sure you know him well enough to understand it wouldn’t be his style; so, consider this your “welcome-to-the-family” gift!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I look forward to meeting you someday! Maybe you can come with Will to Austin this holiday season. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Love, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Naomi “Mama” Solace :) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> (P.S: Look after Will for me, please? I have a good feeling about you, just from what Will has told me. But also take care of yourself! Will spent half of our last call ranting about you being irresponsible, and I really don’t want to be on the receiving end yet again.) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nico felt his hands shake slightly, a warm feeling in his chest. There was a voice in the back of his mind that was telling him this was somehow a lie or maybe even a sick joke. But the voice was drowned out by the genuine gratitude he felt for the thoughtful gift. The woman hadn’t even met him and yet, simply based on what Will had told her, she picked out something so wonderful.</p><p> </p><p>He turned to Will, clearing his throat and forcing eye contact. “I don’t… Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Will smiled, the freckles on his face seeming to dance with light. “You should be thanking my mom, if anything, but it’s really no big deal. You’re apart of our family, dysfunctional and stupid as it is, so you get to reap the benefits.”</p><p> </p><p>Nico was at a loss for words. Not trusting himself to speak, he simply nodded and watched Will open up his own package. He pulled out a shirt that proudly displayed his mother’s recent tour with the venues listed on the back. Along with some miscellaneous candy that he offered to Nico (<em> who happily obliged </em>), he found a note of his own. </p><p> </p><p>Nico munched on a Milky Way bar, watching curiously as Will’s ears went bright red as his eyes scanned the paper.</p><p> </p><p>“You good, Solace?” he asked, interested by what was so flustering about the letter.</p><p> </p><p>Will shook his head, a sheepish smile on his face. “I love my mom, but she really will be the death of me…” he mumbled, absently tucking away the letter into a drawer next to his bed.</p><p> </p><p>(<em> It would be months later, after the two boys got together, that Nico would find out the letter was Naomi making fun of Will’s obvious attraction to Nico, as well as insisting to make a move before Christmas so she could meet him during the holidays). </em></p><p> </p><p>Will turned to Nico, smiling quickly as his eyes scanned the room. Austin, Kayla, and Cecil were playing basketball on the mini-hoop as Lou Ellen used her powers to shift the hoop’s location every time the ball got close, all the packaging long forgotten.</p><p> </p><p>Will sighed, standing up and glancing at Nico again with another gentle smile gracing his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Mind helping me clean up, Death Boy? The last thing I need are those idiots turning the cleaning into a sport or something.”</p><p> </p><p>Nico suppressed a smile as he stood up and helped to collect any extra packaging, a warm feeling in his chest. </p><p> </p><p>It was later that night that he realized what the others had been making so clear to him all day: he was slowly but surely making a family of his own.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The thing where Will mentions how Austin ripped the wall a bit when he dunked on the original mini-hoop may or may not be based on my own brother. Every time I look at the wall space above the doorway in our family room I just w h e e z e because of the damage from such a small mini-hoop.</p><p>Leave any requests/headcanons, if you want!</p><p>You can follow me on my tumblr @alltheglowingeyess for updates on multichapter fics/a compiled list of my one-shots/random Riordanverse shit, or to just say hi. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>